


Daddy Dalí

by 姬琉璃 (honeyshin)



Category: TRUMP Series (Stage Play)
Genre: Delico家族, Gen, 繭期, 舞台Trump系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/%E5%A7%AC%E7%90%89%E7%92%83
Summary: 第一缕晨光照进房间的时候，小拉菲尔难得地自然醒了⋯⋯太阳透过彩色的玻璃窗在地毯上织出点点光斑，看起来就像刚出炉的南瓜派或曲奇饼一样暖乎乎的





	Daddy Dalí

**Author's Note:**

> 舞台 TRUMP series
> 
> !同人乱想小短文，Delico家中心，无cp向，时间轴在Grand Guignol残酷木偶剧的剧末。
> 
> !有剧透、有刀子、有私设、有不甘，慎入。

Daddy Dalí

小孩子的感知能力超乎我们的想象。  
第一缕晨光照进房间的时候，小拉菲尔难得地自然醒了，也饿了。他扶着床柱滑下地板，拉正睡衣，悄悄推开厚实的房门。三岁多的小男孩揉揉眼睛，走廊里一派宁静连半个吸血种也没有。太阳透过彩色的玻璃窗在地毯上织出点点光斑，看起来就像刚出炉的南瓜派或曲奇饼一样暖乎乎的。他想或许 因为太早，妈咪和管家汉斯叔叔都还没起床来管他，心里浮起了丝丝小兴奋：现在去厨房取点心肯定没有人能发现他！  
他小心翼翼地顺着旋转楼梯跑下楼，果然客厅里也静悄悄的。他开心地迈着小腿正要穿过起居室溜到厨房的时候，不经意扫过沙发，被一团高大的黑影吓得惊叫了起来。  
“拉菲尔？”黑影达利转过头来，脸掩在乌黑带着银色流光的卷发下，双眼麻木而疲惫。  
“爹⋯⋯爹地？”小拉菲尔不由自主地往后退了半步，爹地的样子好吓人。  
他有很多天没有见到爹地了，妈咪说爹地最近很忙很忙，要跟格哈特叔叔出差抓坏蛋，所以没能陪他练习德里克家祖传的拳术也没能带他去骑马玩。  
“拉菲尔……宝贝乖，过来。” 达利挤出一个笑，柔声唤儿子。  
“爹地!爹地!”拉菲尔噌噌噌地跑过去，几乎是飞扑着抱住达利。  
“嘶……等等，拉菲尔……”  
拉菲尔抱得太用力，蹭到达利身上好几处刀伤，让他倒抽一口气。  
拉菲尔松开怀抱，担忧地看爹地疼得一脸抽搐。  
“爹地很疼吗？拉菲尔给爹地呵一下……”拉菲尔轻轻呵口气，用胖胖的双手托住送到达利身上，“痛痛快飞走!不许害爹地!”  
达利莞尔：“谢谢宝贝，爹地不疼了。”  
达利搂过儿子，给他看沙发上的襁褓。  
“宝贝来看，这是乌鲁哟。”  
刚出生不久的婴儿眼睛还没完全睁开，额头鼻子嘴巴皱成一团，一副苦大仇深的样子，看起来就是一坨软乎乎的团子在熟睡着。拉菲尔好奇地摸摸婴儿的小脸，滑滑的嫩嫩的，手感非常好。他忍不住轻轻捏了一把。婴儿被扰了睡眠，嘤嘤嘤地哭起来。拉菲尔赶紧缩回小手背在身后，下意识地四处张望想找妈咪来哄哄婴儿。  
德里克大宅里除了婴儿哭声依旧寂静如眠。  
“妈咪呢？”拉菲尔不解地仰头问达利。  
达利抱起拉菲尔坐在自己怀里，摸摸一头遗传自他母亲的棕红小卷发，艰难地开口：“妈妈去了很远很远的地方回不来了，以后乌鲁就是你的弟弟，你要好好保护他……”  
拉菲尔眨眨眼，剔透的大眼睛里水光闪闪：“妈咪跟安洁莉可的母亲大人一起吗？去很远很远的地方喝下午茶不回来了吗？”  
“是……”达利搂住小拉菲尔，忍不住哽咽。  
拉菲尔纯白的睡衣肩头洇湿了大片衣料。  
“哇呜呜呜……”虽然不明就里，但达利的忧伤准确地传达给了拉菲尔，他也随着爹地伤心地哭起来。  
拉菲尔边哭边举高小手，拿袖子给达利抹眼泪，“爹地不哭不哭。拉菲尔不喜欢喝茶，不会走的，呜呜呜……爹地……”  
一时间德里克大宅里回荡着三位大小男主人的哭声……  
－－－－－－  
有时达利恶作剧，让属下都喊他达利酱。  
以前小拉菲尔都会生气地纠正：是爹地，不是达利!  
拉菲尔长大后，在家庭老师的规范下，再没有喊过达利爹地（更羞于提起搞不清父亲名字的年幼无知），而是恪守贵族礼仪尊称“父亲大人”。  
虽然达利本人倒是觉得叫爹地也很好。

现在再也没有谁能这样叫他了。

 

fin.


End file.
